


Fire & Ice

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little intense, Allison Argent is a Knight, Allison and Lydia are married, Allison likes watching people die, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dark, Established Relationship, F/F, LITERALLY, Lydia Martin is a queen, Out of Character, also a Princess-Consort, but not terribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Lydia was fire, and Allison was ice, and together, they watched the world burn around them.





	Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> June 9: Allydia

Lydia smirked at the area around them. Everything was burning. It was due to her. But it was their fault. She warned them the consequences of not surrendering to a powerful person like her. They had laughed, saying they had heard the stories of her, but didn’t realize she was a  _ woman. _ They claimed the previous people who had fell to her were weak, and they were strong. Their kingdom would not fall for anyone,  _ especially _ a woman. 

     They probably regret the way they treated her now. 

     “My Queen,” a voice interrupted her thoughts. 

     Lydia turned, still smiling. 

     “My princess,” Lydia responded to her wife and her knight. 

     Allison smiled at her, taking her hand. Allison’s hands were icy cold. While Lydia’s eyes held fire, Allison’s held ice. Allison thrived off seeing people fall, the life leaving their eyes, their bodies becoming cold as ice. 

     Lydia was fire, and Allison was ice, and together, they watched the world burn around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the darkside of these two beloved characters. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
